


Always

by staybravetris



Category: Chicago Fire, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love, Police, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 22:34:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1758639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staybravetris/pseuds/staybravetris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will they always survive? Will they always be together? No one knows about always, they only know about the present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

“Jin? Dead?” Detective Erin Lindsay was a loss for words. She had just seen Jin earlier that day, how could he possibly be dead?  
“Yes, and we are going to let Stillwell handle it.” Voight replied quickly.  
“Why?” Detective Jay Halstead asked. “Don’t we usually handle these things ourselves? Ya know, he was one of us so we need vengeance kind of thing?”  
“Not this time.” Voight had a look on his face that Erin only saw one time before.  
“Well, if we are leaving it up to Stillwell we might as well get going on another case…” Detective Antonio Dawson suggested.   
“I agree” Detective Ruzek piped up.  
He looked to his partner Olinsky for assurance. Olinsky just slightly nodded his head. He was thinking the same thing everyone else was, why was Voight being so casual about Jin’s death?  
“I agree with Antonio and Ruzek, but what about Sumners?” Erin asked.  
“What about her?” Voight gave her a weird look.  
“Arent you going to hire her back? We are down another detective now.”  
“We could always call Burgess up.” Atwater suggested.  
“Now you’re calling the calls Atwater?” Voight demanded.  
“No of course not sir, but if you didn’t want to hire Sumners back then…Burgess is always there.” Atwater’s voice was shaky.   
“If I wanted Burgess, she would be up here.” Voight’s voice was cold.   
Atwater nodded his head in approval.   
“Alright, well…” Antonio was walking towards the door to leave.  
“Yeah, right…where are we going?” Halstead inquired.  
“Follow me, Atwater, you’re with me.” Antonio responded.  
“Erin, you’re with me.” Voight announced.   
“Who am I with?” Halstead asked.  
Voight hesitated, “Fine, Erin, go with Halstead, but I will need to talk to you later. Got it?”  
Erin nodded her head, “Yeah of course.”  
Erin followed Halstead to their car and after moments of silence Jay spoke up, “What does Voight want to talk to you about?”  
“What does Voight ever want to talk about?” Erin tried to laugh it off, even though she had no idea what Voight was going to say.   
“That was your nervous laugh.” Jay couldn’t help but smile.   
“Was not!” Erin laughed a little more and looked at Jay.  
“Hey eyes on the road.” Jay joked.  
Erin laughed. She really liked Jay, a lot. But then there was Severide. She never felt better than when she was talking with Severide, and Voight would never let Erin and Jay even talk outside the station without him thinking there was something going on. But she had no idea on what they just drove into. All the other detectives got there before them and had their guns drawn. Shots fired.  
Jay looked at Erin, “Got my back?”  
Erin smiled weakly, “Always.”


End file.
